Breakfast
by Mephistophelian
Summary: Hiei has breakfast with Kurama, but will it lead to more? Maybe. But one thing is for sure. No matter how much this sounds like yaio. It isn't! Ha. I had you all fooled.


****

Breakfast.

They aint mine and it aint fair.

Kurama yawned as he climbed out of bed and slipped on his blue fuzzy slippers (with funny eyes!). He began to walk towards his bathroom with his eyes half open, when he tripped on something small and black. When he looked to see what it was he saw Hiei, sleeping on the floor rolled up into a ball. "Hiei. Hiei, wake up." Kurama said then he kicked Hiei rather hardly. ""Owwww why did you kick me?" hiei asked as he rubbed his side. " You tripped me." Kurama said, half asleep. "I didn't trip you. You tripped on me. I was asleep." Hiei defended himself as he rubbed his eyes. " why were you sleeping on my floor?" Kurama asked as he sat on the floor next to Hiei. " I dunno. I wanted to suprise you. I guess." Hiei said, half heartedly. " liar. You toilet papered Yusuke's house again didn't you?" Kurama said with a monotone voice. " Yeah." Hiei answered. " You talk more when your half asleep." Kurama said. " I know." Hiei replied. "Do you wanna have some breakfast?" Kurama asked. "Sure what are you eating?" Hiei asked. " I dunno. Shories making breakfast." Kurama said. "Oh, that's good. I don't trust your cooking." Hiei said. " Your mean.................... I'm gonna go to sleep." Kurama said, still very sleepy. "Me too." Hiei said. Then the two crawled over to Kuramas bed. Kurama was sprawled out over the pillows and Hiei was on the foot of the bed with his arm hanging off and droll falling out of his mouth (Awww how cute.). Shorie entered the room and rolled her eyes. " Boys. I thought I told you to go to bed earlier." Shorie scolded. " Oh, hello Shorie." Hiei said as he wiped his mouth. " Nite mother." Kurama said, his voice was muffled by the pillow. " Shuichi, I told you to stop watching that show last night didn't I." Shorie scolded. " But mom. Thoese foxes were hot1" Kurama pleaded. " Eh. They were animals Shuichi." Shorie said, very stunned. "hehe. Yoko getting the better of you." Hiei snickered. "Shut up Hiei." Kurama snapped. " Alright both of you get downstairs right now." Shorie commanded. "But." They said in unison. "Now." Shorie said firmly

Downstairs.

"Mo-om. Pleeeease." Kurama begged. "Shuichi, you shouldn't of stayed up so late." Shorie scolded. "Yeah." Hiei commented. "You shouldn't be talking Hiei." Shorie said. Kurama stuck his tounge out at Hiei and Hiei hit Kurama's head. Soon they were hitting each other. Hiei was pulling Kuramas hair and Kurama was clawing Hiei's wrists. "BOYS! I swear your acting like children." Shorie scolded. "He started it." Kurama whinned. " No you did." Hiei muttered. "Stop it! Now eat your pancakes." Shorie ordered. Kurama and Hiei began to eat their pancakes, grudgingly. "M-Mother?" Kurama asked. " Yes Shuichi." Shorie replied. " I-Is this chocolate chip?' "Why yes it is." Shorie said proudly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed. "Well I'm sorry Shuichi. At least Hiei is enjoying it." Shorie said matter-of-factly. "Of course he is. Now he'll be hyper and I'll have to watch him all day." Kurama sighed as Hiei ate Kurama's pancakes. "Oh come now Shuichi. Its not that bad." Shorie said. But that was before Hiei hopped on Kurama's head with his katana drawn. "I WILL CONQUER THE THREE WORLDS AND RULE ON HIGH!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yellec with his eyes wide open, "But first. I will destroy that vile beast that attacked me!" Hiei then lunged at the dryer and shredded it to pieces. "Oh. My. God." Shorie gasped. "Now I will summon the 'Dragon of Darkness Flame' to destroy K-mart because their low prices don't compare the Target and they won't tell me what the K means!!!" Hiei yelled. "What?" Shorie asked, quite confused. "Hiei, leave K-mart alone. don't make me use this." Kurama was holding a rose. "Ummm. Shuichi. Thats a rose. What can a rose do to a katana?" Shorie asked in a skeptical voice. "A lot more than you think mother." Kurama said, never taking his eyes off Hiei. "You dare challenge me? Join me Kurama. And we shall rule the three worlds together. I'll give you the Amazon forest." Hiei said slyly. "The Amazon? You've got a deal. Come, We will destroy K-mart, Wall-mart, and Mini-mart. Because they have mart after their names. ROSE WHIP!" Kurama's rose turned into a whip. Kurama and Hiei then left to destroy all the stores with mart in their name. Shorie fainted.

FIN.

Abrupt ending hu? You can only imagine if they succeed or are put into a happy home, know why? This is a one-shot. Yep, a cliff hanger that won't be continued. I'm soooooo evil. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!. 


End file.
